Distractions
by 554Laura
Summary: A short, fluffy story...Brennan is dealing with writer's block, and Booth offers to help her get over it. I don't own Bones...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've had a major bout of writer's block lately, so I decided to indulge myself in some pure fluff. This is a really silly story, just for fun. I hope you like it. Laura_

It was almost midnight as Temperance Brennan sat on the sofa in the family room, puffing out a frustrated sigh while she stared at her empty laptop screen. The blinking cursor against the white background of the blank document seemed to be taunting her, reminding her that she had a rapidly approaching deadline to meet for her publisher. She was struggling somewhat to find the exact words she wanted to use to describe the action that was taking place between her characters, and it seemed that Kathy and Andy were just not in the mood to cooperate with their creator. Brennan watched the cursor pulse at her for a few seconds, wracking her brain for the precise words she needed before she typed the next line of the chapter.

 _Kathy gazed lovingly into Andy's warm chocolate brown eyes before falling into his strong muscular arms…'I don't care about the case right now, Andy. We can worry about the case later. The man will still be dead tomorrow. All I want right now is for you to make love to me…'_

Shaking her head in irritation, Brennan reread the sentence with mild disgust before deleting it to try again.

 _Feeling as though she was melting with desire, Kathy licked her lips as she watched Andy slowly unbutton his crisp white dress shirt. Her heart rate increased as her fingers reached out to gently caress his smooth, well sculpted chest. She wanted to feel his firm muscles against her as he held her close to his body while they made passionate love on top of the desk in his office…._

No, no, no! That wasn't what Brennan wanted to say either. Kathy and Andy were supposed to be discussing the clues in their latest case, not indulging in romance. This scene was supposed to be taking place in Andy's office at the Hoover, which most definitely was not an appropriate place for her characters to engage in intercourse, even if they were a couple now. Determined to finish this paragraph before she went to bed for the night, Brennan deleted the previous sentences and typed again.

 _After closing the blinds on his office windows, Andy swept Kathy up in his arms and kissed her passionately. After Kathy quickly removed her blouse and slacks, he unclasped her bra and threw it aside before drawing her close to his heart. He fondled her breasts and kissed her neck and throat tenderly, running his hands gently all over her body, causing Kathy to tremble with pent up desire. His breathy whisper as he softly growled in her ear almost made her come undone in his arms. "God, I want you so bad, Bones…"_

"Bones?" Surprised at her unusual and very startling error, Brennan mused aloud as she re-read the paragraph. "Why on Earth did I type that?" She studied the sentences she had just written, trying to figure out if there was any significance behind that strange mistake. Even though she didn't like psychology, it did seem possible that her brain was trying to tell her something, but what could it be? Why was she having such a hard time putting the words together correctly in this paragraph? Although she knew it was common for writers to have a bit of writer's block from time to time, it had rarely occurred to her. "This shouldn't be so hard to write...I know what I want the characters to say. All I have to do is type it." Mildly irritated, she read the sentences again. "Why can't I get the dialog right in this scene? Maybe I'm just sleepy..."

"Hey, Bones...you gonna stay up all night working on that chapter?" Wearing only his flannel sleep pants, which were riding tantalizingly low on his hips, Booth sauntered through the family room on the way to the refrigerator for a snack. Brennan watched him intently as his muscular form moved with a controlled grace around the kitchen. "What's the matter? Are you stuck on something? Do you need some help?" Holding a glass of milk and a couple of chocolate chip cookies, he flopped down on the couch next to her as she tried to delete her nickname from the sentences she had just written. Booth craned his neck to see the sentences she had typed on her monitor and nodded, flashing an impish smile. "Oh, I see. Kathy and Andy are at it again, huh? Having sex in the office again? I guess it's a good thing that stuff doesn't really go on over at the Hoover, right? Because if it did, we'd never get any crimes solved, would we?"

"I suppose you are correct, Booth. The FBI does need to maintain a certain sense of decorum at the office. Actually Kathy and Andy are supposed to be discussing their present case, but they seem to be having trouble controlling themselves this evening. They are far more interested in coitus instead of solving crimes right now." Brennan sighed as she stared at the computer's monitor. "For some reason, I'm having some difficulty with constructing the dialog in this particular section. I guess I have a small case of writer's block." Glad to have a small break from her work, Brennan glanced over at her husband and couldn't help but appreciate his very pleasing physique. Even when he was slouched next to her on the sofa, the wonderful definition of his abdominal muscles was difficult to ignore. Noticing that he had a few drops of milk on his chest, she reached over and gently rubbed them away with her fingers before turning back to her keyboard.

Quirking his eyebrow at her, Booth gave his wife a cocky grin. "Are you trying to cop a feel of me for story inspiration? I thought you didn't want to write a sex scene right now."

Brennan rolled her eyes at her husband as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course I'm not trying to feel you over, Booth. You had spilled milk on your chest, and I was trying to help you by removing it. It appears as if you're getting cookie crumbs on your chest and abdomen as well."

"I think you mean 'feel me up', Bones." Booth chuckled as he glanced down at his chest and lap, brushing his hand across his chest as he tried to remove the remnants of his cookie. "Maybe if I get crumbs on my pants, you can brush them off for me, too. Whatd'ya say? You want me to be neat, right? No cookie crumbs in the bed, you know? You better make sure these pants are nice and clean…" He crumbled a small piece of cookie onto his lap. "There. Now you can rub the cookie crumbs away from my pants here, and I won't mind one bit. In fact, I think I'll actually enjoy it a lot. A clean husband is a happy husband."

Brennan giggled as she pretended to turn back to her laptop to work. "I'm afraid I don't have time to clean your pants right now, Booth. I need to finish this chapter. I have a deadline to meet, remember? Maybe later I can assist you in getting rid of the crumbs."

"Aw, c'mon...a little help here, alright? How am I gonna get up off the couch without getting crumbs all over the place?" Pretending to pout, Booth crossed his arms over his bare chest and stuck out his lip slightly. "I'm beginning to think you love Agent Andy more than you love me."

"I'm sorry you have crumbs on your pants. Perhaps you should've thought of that before you broke the cookie apart over your lap." Typing furiously, Brennan tried not to laugh out loud at Booth's pouty face. "You know I love you more than Andy, Booth. Andy's just a fictional character. You're very, very real…"

"Oh yeah? Then why is he calling Kathy your nickname in the chapter?" Grinning at his wife's embarrassment as she blushed slightly, Booth shrugged and put his arm around her. "I think that's what they call a Freudian slip. You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, I know about them, although I find that all of Freud's theories are quite ridiculous. It means that what I accidentally typed in the chapter was what I was really thinking about...but I wasn't thinking about having sex with Agent Andy, Booth…" She shifted in her seat so that she was sitting closer to her husband. "I think my mind was just wandering a bit. I probably just need to concentrate more closely on my work. Perhaps I would be less distracted if I worked in my home office instead of the family room."

"I know what you were thinking about, Bones..." Booth smiled suggestively as he brushed the crumbs from his pants before taking Brennan's laptop from her and putting it on the coffee table. He put his arms around her, drawing her close and giving her a gentle squeeze. "You were thinking about having sex, and those thoughts were showing up in what you wrote for your chapter. What you wrote in the chapter tonight is just like some of those naughty daydreams you have, right?" He raised his hand to stop her sputtering protests. "It's perfectly normal to think about that, you know? You have a wonderful husband who satisfies you sexually, so you probably end up thinking about sex all the time. It's a good thing for you that I'm here to help you out with this little problem you have. I think we should adjourn to our bedroom, and I'll help you get past this little distraction you're having…and I bet that'll be the end of your writer's block, because you'll be relaxed and satisfied, and then you'll be able to concentrate on other things, like your book."

Slightly annoyed at her husband's cocky attitude, Brennan pulled away from him and grumbled. "So your theory is that if I let you seduce me, and we have intercourse, I'll be able to concentrate better on my writing." She shook her head and snickered. "That's faulty logic even by your standards, Booth…"

"No, it's not...it's science. What is it you're always telling me about? Endotroms...edocrins...you know, those chemicals in our bodies after sex that make us feel so good…" Booth paused to see if Brennan understood what he meant.

"You mean endorphins?" Brennan grimaced slightly as she realized that Booth might actually be correct. "I suppose that if I experience enough orgasms over the next few hours I might experience a large rush of endorphins which could allow me to relax and concentrate better…"

"See? Told ya...and guess what? I'll be glad to help you along with your creative endeavors by helping you achieve some of those orgasms…" Booth wore a smug smile as he gently caressed his wife. "Why don't you call it a night? Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll take the kids to the park in the afternoon and you'll be able to concentrate better…"

"That does sound like an excellent idea. I do write better when I'm relaxed, and I do have a deadline to meet…" Brennan gave Booth a kiss as she took his hand and led him to their bedroom, giving him a playful smirk. "I appreciate your efforts to assist me in my creative endeavors, Booth. I hope it's not too much trouble for you to help me like this…"

"Trust me, Bones...it's no trouble at all. I'm more than glad to help." He returned her kiss as they reached the door of the bedroom. "That's what a good husband does, right? Help his wife?"

She laughed as they tumbled onto their bed together. "And in the process, you'll be helping yourself, too."

He nodded happily as he pulled himself on top of her. "I know...it's the best kind of a win-win situation."

 _If you have time to leave a review, I'd appreciate it..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: set a few years in the future._

Bored...it was a rainy Saturday afternoon and Booth was bored.

 _Well, not bored, exactly._ He looked in the kitchen pantry and opened the refrigerator once again, looking for a snack of some sort, muttering softly. _I mean, there's a lot of things I could do if I really wanted something to do,_ he grumbled to himself as he grabbed an apple and a hunk of cheese from the fridge and got a knife from a drawer before he sat down at the kitchen counter. _I could change the spark plugs on the Mustang...do the vacuuming...run a couple of loads of laundry...read my new Hot Rod magazine...watch the ballgame on my nice new big screen tv…_ Grimacing slightly, he shook his head. None of those things appealed to him right now. Fidgeting with the knife as he pushed some apple seeds around on his paper towel, he contemplated his irritable mood. _Nah, I'm not that bored...I guess I'm just restless…_ He wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what, exactly, that something might be. Rolling his eyes as he took another bite of his apple, he chuckled softly. _What's that word? Ennui? Damn...now I'm using French words…Jesus, I must_ _really_ _be bored…_ He nodded as he cut another slice of cheese. He hated using snooty words like 'ennui', but he also knew that was exactly what he was feeling….he felt listless and maybe even a bit depressed. He needed something to occupy his time...but what?

 _Maybe the weather has me feeling down._ He watched as the rain pelted insistently against the kitchen window. The kids had gone with Angela and Michael-Vincent to a Harry Potter movie marathon, and they'd be gone most of the day. When his wife had first told him about those plans for this Saturday, he'd been thrilled at the thought of having some time alone with his wife, only to have his hopes of a romantic afternoon dashed when she announced that she'd be using the extra time to work on her new book. She'd suggested many ways for Booth to amuse himself, but none of them sounded particularly interesting…

Laughing to himself, he recalled their conversation from earlier today. "Bones, are you really gonna spend all day cooped up in your office in front of your computer? I bet I can think of better things for you to do, like maybe spending time with your loving husband..."

He knew she was only pretending to be annoyed with him as she shuffled her papers noisily at the kitchen counter. They'd played this game many times in the past. "Booth, you know I have a deadline to meet. That's why Angela suggested that Christine and Hank accompany Michael-Vincent to the movies." Brennan narrowed her eyes at her husband and frowned slightly. "You keep bringing me difficult FBI cases to work on, and I have very little time to concentrate on my manuscript other than the weekends…"

"Yeah, I know, but…" Booth pulled out the heavy duty sad puppy eyes and the extra pouty lip. "What about me? I'll be so lonely today…"

Rolling her eyes as she gathered her research materials and her glasses, she let out an exasperated sigh. "You're a grown man, Booth. You should be capable of entertaining yourself for a few hours while I work. Why don't you fix the toilet in the hall bath? You said it needs a new flushing system…"

"Fixing the plumbing is not exactly my idea of a good way to spend my time on a Saturday afternoon, Bones...especially since the kids are gone." He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly before twitching an eyebrow at her. "How about I give you a little bit of inspiration for that love scene you're writing...you know, I can help make Agent Andy sound like a real romantic kind of guy…maybe I can act as your special love scene consultant and help you turn Andy into a sexy beast..."

Brennan giggled as she quickly kissed her husband's cheek and pulled away from him. "Right now, I'm working on the book's main murder scene, and I have plenty of experience to call on as I write that part." She playfully pointed her finger at Booth. "Seriously...I need you to leave me alone this afternoon, Booth. I need to work. We can play later, alright?"

"Oh, alright." He'd sighed sadly as he watched her walk away, gently swinging her hips in a way that she knew drove him wild. She turned and gave him a little wave as she went into her office and closed the door. "Fine. Whatever. Don't worry about me, Bones. I'll find something else to do…" It was three hours later, and he was still looking for that something...

 _Hmmm…_ Booth thought through his present unhappy situation and then grinned broadly. _I think I know what will relieve my boredom and my restlessness...I need my wife! She and I need to spend some quality time together…_ A picture began to form in his mind of his nude wife pulling herself on top of him as he lay sprawled out on their bed...she'd lean down to kiss him tenderly as he caressed her soft skin and fondled her breasts...he could imagine the way her soft hair would tickle across his chest...her skillful fingers would delineate every one of his abdominal muscles...she'd lose herself in a lustful frenzy as they made love together, and then they'd reach a frantic crescendo together... _whew…_ Booth let go a low whistle, realizing how hot and bothered his imagination was making him _….yeah, that would definitely relieve my boredom….I need Bones to take a break…I think it's just about playtime…_

So Booth decided that his Bones needed a break. The problem was that it needed to be her idea, not his. She needed have an excellent reason for stopping her work, or he'd never hear the end of it. He looked around the family room, hoping to find some inspiration, when it suddenly occurred to him what might lure his wife away from her computer.

He looked through her collection of DVDs and found the one containing the second season of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ Smiling to himself, he shook his head. It still amazed him that his logical, rational wife enjoyed the thrill provided by a teenaged girl slaying demons. Bones had said that _Buffy_ had ' _anthropological value because of the many universal cultural tropes and legends it incorporated into the stories_ ', but he knew that was just a load of shit she gave him to hide how much she loved watching the program for its pure escapism value. He got the DVD cued up, and then made some microwave popcorn that was flavored with extra butter. Soon the house was filled with the smell of movie theater popcorn and the sounds of the extra twangy electric guitar and bass as the the _Buffy_ theme song roared from the television's speakers. He cranked the volume up a bit on the television to be sure that Bones knew what he was doing, and then sat back on the sofa, glancing at his watch as he enjoyed a handful of popcorn. He wondered if she'd make it five minutes before she came out of her office to find out what he was doing….

"Booth, what are you doing out here? I'm trying to work…" Brennan stood glaring at her husband as he happily munched his popcorn.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to disturb you while you were writing." He pointed to the television. "I decided this rainy weather was perfect for watching _Buffy_. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your DVDs…"

"Oh. I forgot that you were also a fan of Buffy." Brennan perched herself on the edge of the sofa and watched the program for a few minutes. "This episode is _Surprise,_ isn't it? This is the one where Angel loses his soul…it's so sad...I always feel sorry for Buffy in this one. She ends up feeling like everything that happens after this period of time is all her fault because what she does in this episode."

"Wow, way to spoil it for me, Bones." Booth grinned at her as he rubbed her back. "How does Angel lose his soul anyway? I can't remember..."

"Buffy and Angel make love for the first time, and he experiences one minute of perfect happiness, and so because of the Gypsy curse that was put on him many years ago he loses his soul and reverts to what he used to be...Angelus, one of the most evil vampires that ever existed. Buffy loses her virginity and her true love in the process. Angelus goes on to kill several people after this, and he begins terrorizing Buffy and her friends because he detests how he acted toward her when he had a soul. When he had a soul, he loved her deeply..." She watched a few more minutes before turning to Booth with a shy smile. "I know it's quite silly to get so involved in an old television show…"

"Nah...it's not silly. It's a lot of fun to watch these old shows. I'm glad you're here to explain it to me, but I don't want to take time away from your book. I'll just turn down the volume here…" He smiled innocently as he pointed the remote at the television. "There we go. Now you can go back to work in peace."

"Are you going to watch the next episode, Booth? You should, really...it's quite tragic, but the two episodes make much more sense if you watch them together." She sniffled a bit as she moved so that she was sitting next to him, and she wrapped her arms around him. "It's very romantic in an angsty sort of way. I'm sure teenagers find that sort of thing to be very moving." She gave Booth a gentle squeeze. "If you want, I can watch it with you and explain it to you. I find that I'm quite comfortable sitting here with you watching this romantic story…"

Booth shrugged slightly. "I'd like that a lot, Bones, but I don't want to keep you from working on your book." He made an effort to appear contrite. "Listen, I'm really sorry I distracted you. I know you had purposely set time aside to work on the manuscript today, and I respect that. I know the creative process takes a lot of time, and I don't want to be responsible for you missing your deadline…" He kissed the top of her head. "...even though it is very nice to sit with you here on the sofa, with your arms around me…enjoying your affectionate attentions while we watch this program on a rainy Saturday..." He caressed her tenderly. "I could sit like this for the rest of the afternoon." He gave her another kiss. "But don't you think you'd better get back to work?"

"I've worked several hours without a significant break. I think I'm entitled to relax for a while…" She nestled closer to him. "Taking an hour or so away from my computer would be very refreshing." She picked up the television remote control and turned off the television.

"Hey, I was watching that…" Booth tried to get the remote back from Brennan, who was giggling as she tried to keep it away from him.

"You can watch _Buffy_ later, Booth...that is, if you can get the remote from me…" Brennan held the coveted object away from Booth. "Right now, I have another idea of how I'd like to spend my hour of break time." She rose from the sofa and stood with her hands on her hips, licking her lips as she tapped her foot. "Are you coming?"

Booth tried to look concerned. "Are you sure, Bones? I don't want to interrupt your creative process…" She nodded her head impatiently. "Okay then, I'm coming…" He gave her a charm smile. "...hopefully more than once…"

"Booth!" Brennan slapped playfully at his arm as he tried to grab the remote. "I'll see you to the bedroom…" She turned and sashayed teasingly toward their bedroom.

Wearing a very self satisfied smirk at the success of his endeavors, Booth walked slowly behind her, stopping to eject the DVD from the player and return it to its case. He chuckled to himself as he reached the doorway of their bedroom and found his nude wife waiting for him, stretched out enticingly on their bed, laying on her side with the remote on the bed in front of her. She gave him a wink and a seductive smile as she pointed to the object of their contention. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Oh, yeah…that's exactly what I'm looking for...c'mere...let me have that thing..." He quickly tossed the remote aside and climbed into the bed next to his beautiful wife. As he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately, one fleeting thought raced through his mind before they love for the next two hours.

 _I love it when a plan comes together….._

 _ooooooo_

 _What an ornery man...that's why we love him, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan was working at her computer in her home office, typing furiously as she tried to capture her thoughts for her latest book.

 _Andy embraced Kathy tenderly as she lay next to him, reclining on the beach towel, hidden in a secluded area of the sandy shore. The sparkling blue water danced as it gently lapped at the beach. The warm sun beating down on them was nothing compared to the heat they generated between themselves as they kissed again, their tongues dancing with the rhythm of the music that could be heard from the hotel's bar just up the hill from their small patch of paradise. Andy gently lowered the straps of Kathy's hot pink two piece swimsuit, allowing the bra top to fall away from her body._

" _God, Kathy…" Andy eyed her breasts hungrily as he massaged them gently. "...you're so beautiful…"_

" _Oh, Andy…" Kathy was panting with desire as she ran her hands over his smooth, muscular chest. "...make love to me…"_

" _Here, on the beach? People might see us…" Andy craned his neck to make sure he and Kathy were really alone. "Maybe we should wait until we get back to the hotel room._

" _It's a little late to think about that now, isn't it? I mean you've already removed my swimsuit top…" Kathy rolled her eyes at Andy's sudden outburst of modesty. "So you get me all revved up, and then you don't want to follow through? That's so typical of your inconsistent personality…"_

" _Well, you know I don't like to get sand everywhere." Andy whined as he pointed at his crotch. "It's really uncomfortable to get sand down there…it gets irritated and then itches, you know? I don't want to be picking at my crotch the rest of the afternoon..."_

Brennan read through the dialogue she'd just written for Kathy and Andy, trying to decide if she wanted to go for humor or for lust. The characters were supposed to be solving a murder in the US Virgin Islands, but they'd paused their investigation for a little bit of sexy extracurricular activity. Andy was being particularly difficult today...he seemed to be whining constantly no matter what dialogue Brennan wrote for him.

After retyping the scene from the lust point of view, she decided that she needed a combination of the two styles. She stretched a bit before starting again. It had been a very quiet afternoon at her house. Booth had set up a playpen for Hank in the garage, and Christine was playing in the yard. Brennan finally had some peace and quiet, allowing her to get this chapter completed ahead of her deadline. Nodding resolutely to herself, she began typing again, wanting to get the rough draft hashed out as quickly as possible, but she realized she was slightly bored with her work. _Well, I must press on, bored or not. I have a deadline to meet…_

"Hey, Bones?" Booth stood in her office doorway wearing a very dirty, very beat up, very snug tee shirt and some ragged jeans. "Can you come help me for a minute?"

"I'm working, Booth." Although she was secretly pleased with the chance to take a break, Brennan gave him a prim glare as she pointed at her computer. "I'd like to finish this chapter…"

"Aw, c'mon. It'll take five minutes tops, I promise." Booth gave his wife a flirty grin. "It'll do you good to take a break, and it's nothing complicated."

"Oh, alright." She made a show of sighing as she saved her work. "What do you need me to do?" She followed him out to the garage where he kept his Mustang.

"Well, I had to replace the tail light bulbs in the car, and I want to make sure the directional signals and the emergency flashers are working now, so I'm gonna switch them on, and you're gonna tell me what you see, okay?" Booth pointed to the back of the car. "Go stand over there…"

"Really, Booth? I think Christine could've helped you with this project." Brennan tapped her foot impatiently, hiding her grin from him. It was quite enjoyable to see how much fun Booth had playing with his car.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure she'd know what to do. Anyway, it's just easier this way, alright?" He got into the car and glanced back at her. "Okay, here goes. Left blinker…"

"Yes…"

"Right…" He looked back and saw her nodding. "Flashers…excellent. See, that wasn't so bad. Thanks, Bones."

Slightly disappointed, Brennan walked toward the door that led back into the house. "Are you sure that's all you needed?"

"Yep, we're good to go. Thanks."

"Alright." She went back to her home office and accessed her manuscript on the computer. As she read through her dialogue again, she decided it still needed a bit of work. She thought about the last time she and Booth had gone on vacation by themselves. They'd gone their favorite bed and breakfast at Cape Hatteras. She smiled to herself in satisfaction as she remembered lying next to him on the warm seashore. It always amazed her that Booth had such large hands and yet he could be so gentle as he caressed her. The man truly had magic in his fingers...Brennan giggled as she started to type. If anyone asked, she would say with certainty that she didn't believe in magic, but the way Booth could make her feel with a simple touch of his hand had put her unbelief to the test many times...

 _Kathy lay back on the towel, closing her eyes and enjoying the erotic sensations she was experiencing as Andy tenderly stroked her shoulders and arms, massaging her gently with his calloused fingertips. It was just a feathery touch, but as his fingers moved up and down her arms, breasts, and abdomen, Kathy found herself becoming more and more aroused. Sighing deeply, Kathy looked into Andy's eyes and saw love and adoration. 'I love how I feel when you touch me like that, Andy…'_

"Hey, Bones…" Booth stood in the doorway, giving his wife a sheepish grin. "Can you come hold the ladder for me a minute? Christine accidentally threw her frisbee up on the roof…"

Brennan sighed as she pushed her chair away from her desk. "I'm trying to work, Booth…" She narrowed her eyes at him, enjoying the view as she noticed his jeans were lying low on his waist, exposing his well muscled abdomen. "I hope this won't take long…"

"Just five minutes, I promise. I've already got the ladder out, but the grass is slippery because of the rain last night…" They walked out to the side of the house where the ladder was propped up. Booth took a couple of steps up the rungs while Brennan steadied the ladder. He quickly grabbed the frisbee and handed it to Christine, who smiled her thanks and went off to play again. "See, there we go. Now you can get back to your book…"

Wishing that it had taken a bit longer, Brennan walked slowly back to her study and accessed her manuscript once again. She soon found that she was having trouble concentrating. Visions of Booth's muscles rippling under his tee shirt as he pulled himself up the ladder kept invading her thoughts. _He certainly has a wonderful physique…_ She wondered if Kathy would be as appreciative of Andy's well structured body…

 _Kathy watched with pleasure as Andy removed his tee shirt and stretched out on the beach towel. He lay with his arms behind his head, exposing his impressive pectoral muscles for her inspection. Kneeling beside him, Kathy slowly ran her fingertips across the large muscles, feeling the quiver of his potential power under her touch. She ran her hands across his latissimus dorsi and teased her way down Andy's rectus abdominus muscles and his inguinal creases, enjoying the way he was becoming aroused by her caress. Finally Andy decided he'd had enough of her teasing and tickling. He reached over and pulled her onto his chest. Looking her in the eyes, he grinned wickedly. 'Looks like you wanna play rough, huh, Kathy?'_

"Um...Bones?" Cringing, Booth stood once again in the doorway of Brennan's office, expecting to get thoroughly scolded. "Can you help me one more time? I need an extra hand…"

"What?" Slightly distracted, Brennan rolled her eyes. "Really, Booth…"

Surprised that his wife didn't appear to be really unhappy with him, Booth decided to continue. "This is the last time, I promise. Look, I'm trying to fix the window switch for the SUV…" He held out the apparatus so she could see what he was talking about. "I need to see if this one has a short in it. I need to use this thingy here…" He held up an electric meter. "...and I need insert these little clips in the switch to get a reading of the circuit, but I need you to push the actual window switch up and down for me…"

As she sat at her computer, Brennan crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not just take the SUV to the FBI motor pool shop? Wouldn't that be easier? It would be less work for you as well…"

"Nah...if I take it to the motor pool they'll have it for a week trying to get to it, and I'll have to get a loaner. A broken switch is a low priority, too, so a week might be an optimistic estimate. Anyway, you know that I like fixing stuff...it makes me feel like I'm one with the Universe when I take care of my own stuff like this…" He grinned at his wife. "I know it's silly, but c'mon...it won't take very long…"

"Oh, alright." That was her alpha male...choosing to take care of his territory by himself. Brennan smiled demurely as she followed Booth out to the garage. "I'm almost finished with the chapter anyway, so we can take our time…"

When they got to the garage, Booth handed her the switch. "Okay, you hold it like this…" He tilted the switch toward the overhead shop light. "...and I'll just reach over with these little electrode things like this…" He bent down to look at the switch as he tested it.

Brennan felt her heart rate begin to accelerate. Booth was so close as he bent over to look at the switch, and she caught a whiff of his distinctive Boothy scent. He looked so good, even in his ratty tee shirt and ragged jeans. Licking her lips as she watched him, Brennan once again acknowledged to herself that her husband was indeed a very sexy man. She sighed audibly and shifted from one foot to another. Booth looked up at the switch and grinned at his wife. "Are you okay there, Bones? It's not too hard to do, is it?"

Without hesitating, she pulled him close and kissed him. "I will be much better than okay later this evening, after the children have gone to bed and you make love to me…"

The flirty grin made another appearance on Booth's face. "Oh, I see. So...what? This electrical switch is producing some sparks and you're feeling the electricity between us? I never knew car parts made you so hot, Bones, or I would've taken the Mustang apart a long time ago…" He kissed her gently. "I really need to check this switch...it's the one that raises and lowers the windows."

"I think I'm going to get a rise out of you in a different way, Booth.." She giggled as she kissed him again, running her free hand up under his shirt. "Okay, let's check this switch...I need to get back to my book…just a few pages more, and the chapter will be finished."

Booth bent down to touch the electrodes to the switch again as he glanced at the meter. "Got it." He twitched an eyebrow at Brennan, kissing her again before he let her go back into the house. "I think the kids are going to bed early tonight...what do you think?"

She gave him a flirty smile. "I think they need to go down for a nap right now."

"Oh, really?" Booth chuckled as he worked on the switch. "What about your book? Have you finished your homework?"

"Almost, but I need to do some more research...and since I'm already distracted, maybe you can help me…" She gave him a sexy smile and sauntered back into the house.

That was all the inspiration Booth needed. He took Hank out of his playpen in the garage, and called out to his daughter. "Christine? Nap time…."


End file.
